Never ever
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Si seulement… si seulement j’avais la force… One Shot, léger shonen


**Auteur : Genevieve Black**

**Série : Loveless**

**Titre : Never ever…**

**Genre : Romance...et un peu drame, je suppose. **

**Rating : K+**

**Disclamers : Rien ne m'appartient, fort malheureusement…**

**NDA : Je n'ai vu que la série (que j'ai adorée) et je suis loin d'en être une experte alors… Néanmoins, je tenais à apporter ma petite contribution après avoir hésité des semaines durant. J'espère que vous aimerez. Je ne pense pas faire de suite, si jamais vous vous le demanderiez. Bonne lecture !**

**Never ever…**

Il me semble que l'écho de ses cris résonne encore alors que je referme précautionneusement la porte de ma chambre. Mon front se pose un court instant sur le bois frais avant que je ne m'en détourne. J'enlève un à un mes vêtements, et m'assoie sur le lit. Avec quelques mouchoirs, je tamponne rapidement mes plaies au visage. Celles sur mes bras luisent légèrement, laissant échapper un peu de sang.

Je me relève lentement, ouvrant un tiroir et en sortant des pansements. M'aidant d'un miroir récemment accroché dans un coin de la pièce, je camouffle tant bien que mal les coupures, soupirant de voir déjà s'assombrir ma mâchoire.

Si seulement… si seulement j'avais la force…

Je réprime le sanglot qui monte dans ma gorge et me détourne, refusant de rencontrer mon regard dans la glace. J'enfile un pyjama et m'étend dans le lit.

Je l'entends encore pleurer, en bas dans le salon. Répéter que je ne suis pas Lui.

Que je ne suis pas son fils.

Que je ne suis pas son Ritsuka.

Je ferme les yeux, espérant que jamais plus je n'aie à les rouvrir.

* * *

- Tu es encore tombé dans les escaliers ? me demande Yayoi à la sortie des cours.

Tête baissée, je remonte mon cartable sur mon épaule et marmonne un «oui».

- Tu devrais être plus prudent.

Je me demande simplement combien de temps cette excuse tiendra la route et pendant combien de temps encore Sensei contiendra ses questions et taira ses doutes. Je ne veux pas avoir à quitter cette école.

À défaut de ne pas pouvoir cacher les marques, je vais devoir trouver une solution.

Je lève machinalement les yeux vers l'entrée du collège, mon cœur s'accélérant légèrement pour, me semble-t-il, se serrer inutilement.

Il n'est pas là.

- Sobi ne vient plus te chercher ? demande à son tour Yukio de son ton éternellement enfantin.

- Il est occupé, je réponds indifféremment.

J'aimerais ne pas trembler en le disant. Mes deux amis me sourient avant de me saluer et de me souhaiter un bon week-end.

Deux jours. Juste deux jours.

Et pourtant je m'arrête dans une rue pratiquement déserte, une fois qu'ils sont bien hors de vue, mon souffle se bloquant dans ma poitrine. J'ai si peur… retourner à la maison, compter les secondes avant qu'elle ne darde sur moi un regard accusateur. Je peux presque sentir la haine et la colère monter en elle avant qu'elle ne me lance la première chose à lui tomber sous la main.

Je voudrais disparaître…

* * *

Je m'étais promis de ne pas pleurer.

Je mors l'oreiller, de peur qu'elle m'entendre gémir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle me ferait si c'était le cas.

Une petite voix me dit que jamais elle n'irait jusqu'à… mais parfois, j'ai l'impression que sa haine va en grandissant et qu'un jour où l'autre…

De sous l'oreiller, je sors le portable qu'il m'a offert. J'ai tenté de le rejoindre toute la semaine… je voulais juste… juste entendre sa voix.

Je voulais égoïstement qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime.

Qu'il me dise encore qu'il serait toujours là pour moi.

Pour me protéger.

Je me recroqueville, ressentant des élancements de douleur électriser tous mes membres.

_Menteur_.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fait ça ? Pourquoi dire m'aimer pour ensuite s'éloigner lorsque j'ai le plus besoin de lui ?

Est-ce qu'il me déteste autant que cela ?

* * *

Lundi.

Tout me semble nimbé de brouillard et très lointain. Sensei tente de parler à la pause dîner mais je fais la sourde oreille, fuyant également Yayoi et Yukio.

Faire un pas m'est difficile mais, serrant les dents, je parviens à rejoindre le parc qui se trouve tout près de l'école. Me laissant glisser le long d'un tronc d'arbre, je tente désespérément de reprendre mon souffle et de faire disparaître ces étoiles qui dansent devant mes yeux. J'ai mal au cœur et une épouvantable migraine.

- Tu as envie d'un pique-nique ? demande une voix douce, tout près.

Je lève rapidement mon regard vers lui, sentant mon corps en entier chanceler sous l'effort soudain.

Je voudrais lui arracher son maudit sourire.

Il s'assoit sur l'herbe, face à moi, et dépose un panier entre nous d'où il sort quelques fruits. Je le regarde faire, muet, serrant les dents encore une fois, cette fois pour ne pas hurler… ou pleurer.

Il me tend une pomme mais finit par baisser le bras en voyant que je n'ai nullement l'intention de la prendre. Son sourire se flétrit quelque peu.

- Je suppose que tu veux savoir où j'étais, dit-il plus sérieusement en baissant les yeux.

- Non.

- Vraiment ? S'étonne-t-il.

Je ne sais pas où trouver le courage de lui dire à quel point je le déteste, en ce moment-même… et à quel point j'ai besoin de lui, malgré tout.

Il s'avance vers moi et ses doigts viennent essuyer quelques larmes qui glissent sur mes joues, trahissant mon ressentiment.

- Ritsuka… murmure-t-il.

- J'avais besoin de toi, je réponds sur le même ton.

- Je… je suis désolé… j'avais…

Je secoue la tête, ce qui m'étourdis.

- Je m'en fiche.

Je me lève, m'appuyant plus que de raison sur l'arbre qui, lui, ne risque pas de plier sous la douleur.

- Je ne veux plus que tu viennes ici, je lui dis le plus froidement possible. Je ne veux plus que tu viennes chez moi non plus ou bien que tu m'appelles, sauf si c'est une urgence du type Zéro. Et je... je ne veux plus jamais que tu me fasses des promesses que tu es de toute évidence incapable de tenir.

Je me détourne et pars, espérant ne pas trop boiter.

- Je t'aime, Ritsuka.

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'elle saigne. Je me suis arrêté et je tremble maintenant plus que jamais. Je le sens plus que je ne l'entends s'approcher de moi. Je voudrais pouvoir lui hurler de ne pas me toucher.

- Je t'aime, répète-t-il, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'est réellement aimer. Je sais que je te blesse sans même le vouloir alors que j'aimerais te protéger contre tous… et surtout contre moi-même.

Ses mains se posent sur mes hanches et il se penche à mon oreille, embrassant au passage mon cou.

- Je t'ai déjà demandé à maintes reprises de me pardonner, Ritsuka… mais continue de le faire, j'ai besoin de toi… Apprends-moi…

C'est quand on se sent le plus fort et le plus préparé qu'on franche irrémédiablement. Je sens encore ses lèvres sur ma peau envahie de frissons. Je n'ai même pas la force de le repousser, ni même de le frapper.

J'en ai juste assez pour me retourner et me loger dans ses bras qui se referment sur moi. Au bout d'un temps, son étreinte faiblit et il s'éloigne un peu, mais seulement pour s'agenouiller à ma hauteur. Ses doigts explorent mon visage, effleurent les nombreux sparadraps qui le recouvrent.

Ses yeux me posent plus de questions que je ne le laisserai jamais m'en demander.

Je pose mon front contre le sien, mes bras entourant son cou, et trouve la force de sourire, malgré tout.

- Sôbi… je souffle.

- Oui ?

Mes lèvres effleurent les siennes. Mon corps devient mou.

- Tu veux bien jouer au docteur avec moi ?

Et je m'évanouis.

OWARI

Ce serait gentil de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Kisu!


End file.
